


[Podfic] Unpleasantness and Precedent

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Abuse, Dehumanization, Dystopia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but like y'know that's just canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Percy looks up, still stiff. “My name is Percy. I am a bio-facsimile, here to-”“Oh, a clone?”Percy blinks. “Yeah.” In a more formal voice, “I mean, yes.”Trexel rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to sound all fancy.”
Relationships: Trexel Geistman/Percy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Unpleasantness and Precedent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unpleasantness and Precedent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671958) by [octopodian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](MP3_LINK).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/unpleasantness-and-precedent/Unpleasantness%20and%20Precedent.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:13:49  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/unpleasantness-and-precedent/Unpleasantness%20and%20Precedent.m4b)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:13:49


End file.
